Common Ground
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: CG: Will and Nikola. CN: Will's alone in the library when someone unexpected sneaks up on him...  yes, this is the worst summary I've ever done.
1. Common Ground

**This was originally written for a kinkme prompt but I thought I'd put it up on ff (along with the sequel/prequel? To it). **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Kasey**

**-o-o-**

**Common ground**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

"I hope you understand that this doesn't change anything between us?" Will panted as he lay exhausted on the wooden floor next to his bed. His shirt was in ruins somewhere near the door and he wasn't all that inclined to go and see if it was salvageable. It was just a shirt afterall.

"I wouldn't expect it to Doctor Expendable." Nikola drawled sarcastically as he propped himself up on the bed-frame next to the young protégé. "God help me if Helen ever caught onto this little understanding of ours."

"God help _you_." Will raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that she'll have _both_ our heads if she hears about this? I'd be out of a job."

Nikola chuckled in dry amusement. "Quite right... I don't know what she sees in you really... you're just _'the protégé'_." He laughed outright as Will aimed a half-hearted kick at his exposed shin.

"Shut up." Will huffed as he dragged himself upright and slumped against the bed-frame next to the far-older man.

Nikola smiled softly, a more genuine smile than any Will had ever seen adorn his face in the time he'd known him. "This is quite something though isn't it William?"

"What? You mean us getting along?" Will asked, as his bare shoulder came into contact with Nikola's own allowing him to feel the constant thrum of electricity. "Yeah... it's definitely... something."

Nikola turned his head to look at Will as he said with a smile on his face. "This is our common ground. Mine and yours. Yours and mine. And Helen can't take that from us."

"Common ground... my room is our common ground? How romantic." Will quipped, smiling warmly at the other man. "Just remember, I like lie-ins on Sundays and no blood-sucking before midday."

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**END**


	2. Common Neutrality

**Here's the sequel/prequel (whichever one floats your boat people). This one's more detailed, a lot longer, and requires a better rating. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this and will review it because I LIKE REVIEWS!**

**Kasey**

**-o-o-**

**Common Neutrality**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

Will hummed quietly to himself as he strolled down the dimly lit corridors of the Sanctuary in Old City. It was late, already dark – and since it was the height of summer the actually _dark_ was quite a rare treat – and he was looking forward to slipping into the Sanctuary's library and reading a couple of the books there in peace. He'd forgot how hard it was to actually concentrate when everyone was on your back asking _'how to do this'_ and _'how to do that'_ and _'how to wipe their own noses'_... okay, maybe that was bit harsh of him but it wasn't any the less true. Magnus had left the Sanctuary for a week, off doing some _research_ down near her Villa in Italy; though Will suspected that she'd buggered off for a week to herself leaving him loaded with all of her work and his! Well... that was why she was the boss he supposed, and she could do with a week off after everything that'd happened recently.

Heck, they _all_deserved a thousand years off but the world of abnormals wasn't that conscientious so they had to make do with a day here-and-there for the most part. Still, it _would_be nice if they had a week, just one week – _'please God'_, he thought, _'just give us ONE WEEK!'_ – without anything going tits up in the most spectacular manner – Henry's newest toy – or any abnormal appearing out of the blue – Sparky; the overgrown bug with a penchant for electricity – or any of the current abnormals trying to do a bloody runner – thank you, Trice; according to Magnus 'Trice' was actually the closest historical equivalent to the prehistoric creature Triceratops... if you ignored the fact that he could shoot poisonous barbs from his tail at you that is.

There was so much for him to be doing but he honestly couldn't muster the energy – courage – to return to Magnus' office – his temporary work-place – so soon after returning from the lower levels where Trice had rampaged through after taking an inventory; the bloody mutated Triceratops had completely trashed an entire months worth of medical supplies that he'd have to have replaced before Magnus returned. That was basically why he was running away to the library, since he was too wired for sleep but not energised enough to tackle more paperwork, he decided to settle somewhere in the middle and do some soft research into abnormal societies throughout history; he did so love Magnus' library for all the reference books it had... and the fact that it was one of the least used parts of the entire Sanctuary – evidently it was genetic in most humans to avoid library's until something bad happened. But that suited Will fine at this present moment in time, that was for sure.

Sitting in the library, at one of the many tables, Will sighed softly and leaned back in the chair; wincing slightly as the vertebrae in his spine cracked in protest of moving after having been leaning over several of the more in-depth manuscripts that Magnus had on Vampire Societies. From what he could gather about the whole _Vampire_ thing was that, throughout history, Vampires had played an almost crucial role in the development of civilisation from Mesopotamia to Ancient Rome; you know, _before_they were hunted down, burnt at the stake and made into a running joke.

It was somewhat disturbing to realise that a lot of what he'd been taught since he was young was probably no more than a fabrication based on events that had transpired in whole different ways to what he knew; take Jesus and such for example. From what he knew of the Bible, Jesus was a _human_man born from Mary courtesy of God yadda-yadda. But, according to ancient Vampiric scrolls which had been found in 1943 but had been mysteriously misplaced – which basically meant Magnus had arrived and had off with them in the night – they revealed that Jesus had actually been a _Vampire_ who'd been fighting for humans to have equal rights to Vampires and so on and so forth. It put quite a.. skew on his interpretations of the world.

Closing his eyes as tiredness began to creep its way around him, Will heaved a sigh and rested a hand on his forehead which temporarily blocked out the light from the lamps in the library giving him the illusion of being in the pitch black, completely alone. The illusion was shattered dramatically though when he heard the soft, almost impossible to hear, sound of shuffling feet on the stone and marble flooring in the library – the sound echoing slightly off the many stacks. He opened his eyes quickly and dropped his hand as he leaned forward, adrenalin suddenly pumping itself into his system as he looked around intently; his eyes searching out everything of importance and analysing it all.

But, even though he was gifted with a great capacity for observation he wasn't observant enough to discern as to whether or not he was merely hearing things so when he shook his head ruefully, fully believing himself to be overworked and sleep-deprived, and turned around in the direction of the doors to the library he nearly had a heart-attack. In fact, he probably had a miniature heart attack but he was more concerned with the fact that someone had snuck up on him without him noticing and said someone was staring at him with an almost predatory smirk and glint in his sharp, silver-grey eyes. Actually, no, not _'almost'_predatory... entirely, most certainly, a predatory smirk and glint in his eyes as Will automatically took a step back.

"Nikola!" Will gasped out as he fell into his chair, an act which as in no small way helped out by the quick arm dashing out to _'help'_him on his journey to his seat. "What the _hell_are you doing here?" He exclaimed as he blinked furiously and frowned at the vampire now towering over him; it was somewhat unnerving to know that Nikola could easily kill him without even working up a sweat... though... could vampire's actually sweat?

"Is that any way to treat a guest young William?" Nikola asked, his voice wrapping itself around Will, as his eyes conveyed amusement to the young profiler. Will's immediate response was that Nikola wasn't a guest and had snuck into the Sanctuary using _'covert'_ means – which basically surmounted to remotely hacking the Sanctuary network, temporarily shutting-down the external defences and then doing the high-jump over the wall before the back-ups kicked in. And it should probable be disconcerting for him to actually know that's what Nikola had done, but Will was more concerned with the _why_he was here instead of the _how_he got here.

He snorted at the Vampire before answering, his voice dry and sarcastic. "I wouldn't count you as a guest even if it saved my life." He paused and realised that he probably shouldn't have said that to a vampire; a vampire that could quite easily make him say anything to save his life... he should've just gone to bed when he'd finished the inventory of the lower levels.

"Is that so?" Nikola said speculatively as he raised a single eyebrow at Will who resisted the very tangible urge to flinch and cower in the corner of the library; the speculativeness in the vampire's voice, along with the fact that it was late and they were alone in the library on the other side of the Sanctuary to the living-quarters meant that Will was hyper-aware of everything – especially the fact that as Nikola spoke the lights in the room dimmed almost imperceptibly, but enough for one to notice if they were observant enough. "You should be careful what you say to a Vampire young William..."

Nikola flashed Will a sharp, teeth-filled grin as he moved suddenly, so suddenly and so quickly that Will didn't have a chance to speak, think or even instinctively flinch before one of Nikola's unclawed hands was resting lightly, oh ever so lightly, on his throat; the pad of Nikola's thumb rested on the main artery in his throat. He swallowed tacitly, suddenly terrified of doing anything to set the vampire off, and he was so very aware of the fact that the adrenalin in his system was making his blood pump even faster and he was also very aware of the fact that Nikola too knew this fact; especially if the almost hungry look in the vampire's darkening eyes was anything to go by. Damn it, he really hated life sometimes.

"You can't hurt me." Will dared to say, his voice so low, so soft that if he didn't know that Nikola possessed superior auditory abilities to a normal human then he'd have guessed that Nikola hadn't heard him. Instead, the vampire's response was to lean closer to him and raise an eyebrow in amusement. "If you do then Magnus will kill you..." He swallowed again as he noticed a flicker in the vampire's eyes; a sort of recollection, a stirring of memories from the vampire's past and he decided to continue. "I know that you promised you'd never drink from a human. You promised her-"

Will abruptly stopped speaking when he felt the lengthening of the nails on the hand resting lightly on his throat and he swallowed again, trying to master and control his fear – he'd faced an almost insane Magnus when he'd been trapped in a floating cigar-tube and tied to a Goddamn chair, he could do this! Nikola growled quietly, only just loud enough for Will's own hearing to pick it up and he swallowed again as he belatedly realised that he _couldn't_handle this; this wasn't the same as the situation in the submarine, this was on an _entirely_different level to that! And he didn't have a clue what to do next, he was unsure what move he should play as he was terrified of it being his last!

"You're right. I did promise sweet Helen that young William." Nikola purred as he leaned in even closer to Will's face, so close that their noses were but a few millimetres apart. "But I didn't promise to never hurt anyone now did I?" His lips quirked upwards as Will paled as he realised the meaning of the statement; Nikola could quite easily hurt him, kill him without drinking a drop of his blood... he began to pray to God, praying for someone, anyone to come into the library and save him.

Just as he began to start mentally reviewing his last will and testament, Nikola's hand suddenly disappeared from atop of his throat and the vampire was once again standing at a respectable distance. He blinked and let out a little gasp of relief which he knew the vampire picked up but he didn't care, he cared more for the fact that he was still _breathing_, that Nikola hadn't seen it fit to utterly annihilate him with a fell swoop of a clawed hand. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he was still breathing when Nikola chuckled quietly causing him to flinch.

"You're studying the history of the Vampire's I see?" Nikola said softly, his voice quiet and, if Will was correct in guessing – which, considering that he was still having a hard time believing he was still alive, was quite low – reminiscent. Of what exactly Will didn't know and if he was honest, he didn't want to find out anytime soon. "Quite interesting isn't it? The past I mean." Nikola asked suddenly, his voice softer, less menacing, less... vampiric? Than it had been only moments ago.

Will decided to answer the vampire – and _why_wasn't he running? He should be running and screaming for help but that would be the smart thing to do and obviously Will wasn't _that_intelligent. "The past can teach us about the present and potentially the future. Why something in the past affected people so much and how much it's likely to affect us again."

Nikola looked sideways at the young protégé with a hint of respect in his eyes, apparently he too had assumed that Will would be off out of the room the moment his mind processed that he was still alive. "Quite right. Hindsight is such an annoying thing though. You can't change the past no matter how much one wishes to, but knowing what you did wrong then means that you can potentially plan ahead and hopefully not run afoul of the same mistake twice. Hopefully of course."

Will blinked in surprise – he _really_should be running now – and nearly fell out of his seat when Nikola suddenly moved again, flitting around Will so that he was leaning behind him – the vampire's breath hot on the back of his neck – before his brain could process what his eyes _hadn't_seen. "Why haven't you run yet?" Nikola breathed softly – and dare Will believe it? Seductively? – on the back of his neck as he tensed up automatically. "Most people would have been gone as quickly as their feet could take them."

Will licked his lips nervously and breathed out quietly, more than a little afraid but also far more than a little... aroused? "I'm not most people." He swallowed tentatively as he felt Nikola's breath tickle the fine hair just behind his ear, making his stomach tense not in fear but in aroused anticipation – and he really needed to get a girlfriend fast... _if_he got out of this alive that is.

"No... _you_aren't are you protégé?" Nikola almost breathed out as nothing more than a gentle whisper which wove its way around Will's head and body until he couldn't move even if he had enough self-preservation to do so. "I like that." He could feel, _feel_, the vampire's grin as Nikola's tongue flicked out ever so lightly, ever so slightly, over the shell of his ear making Will shiver at the sensation.

Deciding to take a leap of faith – whether it be to salvation or damnation was a question he didn't _dare_consider – Will swallowed and said lowly, his voice deeper and like gravel crunching under the tyre of a car. "Either kiss me now or leave me alone." So many thoughts were going through his head as he listened, strained his laughable hearing – compared to a vampire at least – and most of them consisted of variations of _'oh God just kiss me, please, please kiss me... and do other things to me... please'_.

"Your wish is my command." Nikola smirked before, somehow, showcasing just _how_flexible he _still_was and leaning around so that his lips collided with Will's own in a mesh of heat and passion and want and lust and _so many other things_that Will's brain couldn't process before it shorted out.

It was like the dawning of the day and then the waning of the light. It was like being burned alive then frozen to death. It was like asphyxiating and bleeding out at the same time. It was like something that was everything and nothing and it was like it all at the _exact same time_. Suspended in sheer exhilaration mixed with passion and organised chaos of the string theory with the backing of a lightning strike. It was... glorious.

And all too short.

Teeth sharpened in his mouth as a demanding tongue pressed against his own, fighting him, owning him, dominating him but he wouldn't give in just yet, not yet. Groaning and moaning and grasping of shirts and suit jackets as they danced a dance so natural but, at the same time, _oh so very impossible_. Long fingers entwined in his hair, electrifying it and sending shocks of pleasure down the strands into his skull. Skilled lips playing with his own with educated ease and passionate desire. It was... chaos. But it was organised, beautiful, fantastic and a genius' unique take on chaos.

But it was all too short. Far too short.

They broke apart with loud gasps, too loud for their own ears but too quiet for the rest of the world to hear as it continued on its rotational axis without falter. Foreheads touching softly, hearts beating erratically, lungs working frantically, hands and fingers grasping desperately, bodies pulsing with want and need. Grins, soft smiles and bright sparking eyes mirrored in each other. Seconds to detangle themselves from one another's embraces and mere minutes to hurtle down the corridors to whichever of their rooms was nearest, the most convenient. Ten seconds at best to shed their clothes and for the most human of the two to be thrown on the bed before being straddled with the less human of the two.

Frantic, hectic touches. Sharp, brutal kisses. Quick, lightish scratches. Desperate, lustful writhing. Slow, tantalising ghosting of finger tips on naked skin. Gentle, feather-soft breathes of kisses on swollen lips. Soothing, emotional rubbing over red and scratched flesh. Slight, deliberate movements to elicit the sweetest of keening and neediest of whining. It was forever but it was for never. But it was then and now, seconds that turned to minutes and minutes that may have turned to hours, but never more. Never more than hours. No days together. Nothing more promised from this. Nothing less given than what they had there and then.

Common neutrality between the warring sides for but seconds on the impossible march of time. A brief interlude in their war. Just a bit of common ground for just a few hours. But a few hours would _have_to do.

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**END**


End file.
